Valor UHC Winners
Valor UHC Winners Leaderboard # PotteryTNT - 3 Wins # AeroCash - 2 Wins # GaryMC - 2 Wins # Silent_Nike - 2 Win # JaicePyro - 1 Win # Maisa - 1 Win # ShqkyUHC - 1 Win # Stravilight - 1 Win # Frisky_Savage - 1 Win # Ninjaisaac04 - 1 Win # TheEmergedRaider - 1 Win Valor UHC Winners Trivia * Maisaa was the first Winner of Valor UHC. ** He doesn't participate in any future seasons due to an altercation with Gary. * PotteryTNT Currently has the Most wins in Valor UHC history with 3. ** GaryMC,CashMe are currently tied for the 2nd most wins with 2. *** Maisaa, ,JaicePyro, Cxllxn,KitKatTheNoobYT, i_am_your_friend,Tubesterkake, Silent_Nike, TheEmergedRaider, mhuggins5,ShqkyUHC, Stravilight, Frisky_Savage, Ninjaisaac04 are tied for 3rd most wins with 1 win each. *** Only 8 of the 16 winners are still Valor Members or participants. * PotteryTNT & GaryMC were the first winning Team of Valor UHC * PotteryTNT & JaicePyro were paired in the first Love at first sight Valor Season which makes them both winners. * KitKatTheNoobYT, CashMe, i_am_your_friend were the first Team of 3 team to win a Valor UHC Season the won in Valor UHC Season 5 ** I_am_you_friend was killed in the final battle of Valor UHC Season 5 but his Team was victorious he also gets the win. * TheEmergedRaider, Silent_Nike, mhuggins5 was the First team in Valor history to kill the EnderDragon in Valor UHC Season 8 the first Valor EnderDragon Rush. ** In Valor UHC Season 8 Mhuggins5 was killed by Lava early in the season but he still receives the win because his team Slain The EnderDragon. * PotteryTNT was the first Contestant in Valor UHC to win two consecutive Valor UHC Seasons. ** Pottery's win rate is 37.5% *** The best win rate out of active members is AeroCash with 40%, playing 5 seasons and winning 2. * Season 4 was the first season since Season 1 where PotteryTNT didn't win the Valor UHC Season. ** PotteryTNT hasn't won a Season since Season 3. (S.1,S.4-8 PotteryTNT didn't win. Note Didn't participate in Season 1) *** PotteryTNT Broke this Streak in Valor UHC Season 9 When he defeated Zak in the final Battle this was Pottery's First win in a Official Valor UHC Season since Valor UHC Season 3 This Win Bumped him up to 3 total wins which once again made him The all time most victorious Valor UHC Participant (S.2,S.3,S.9) * I_am_your_Friend & Mhuggins5 are the only winners to die in a Valor UHC Season I_am_your_Friend (S.5) & Mhuggins5 (S.8). * Silent_Nike is the first Player in Valor UHC history to receive to receive a 1.5 Victory Winning the after EnderDragon final Battle being the last player standing against the remaining surviving players. * (S.10) was a Moles season with 6 Moles which the Mole team won the season however only Surviving moles were recognized as official Valor UHC Season 10 winners. ** Surviving Moles were ShqkyUHC, Stravilight, Frisky_Savage, Ninjaisaac04 ** Dead Moles were AznNinja & Stephanie150 Category:Valor UHC Category:UHC Category:Winners Category:Statistics